Burning
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Los problemas cardíacos nunca han sido compatibles con las montañas rusas. Los problemas maritales tampoco. AU/Bl ligero.


**Atracción.**

* * *

Cuando sale corriendo de la escuela no espera ver a Kardia esperándola en la entrada, pero olvida la sorpresa inicial para dar paso a la alegría absoluta. Se para en puntillas para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, él la toma por la espalda y la abraza contra su pecho; se ríe cuando Sasha suelta un sollozo de alegría, pero le revuelve el pelo y le extiende dos boletos coloridos para un famoso parque de diversiones.

Sus amigos le han contado que es increíble, hay dulces, algodón de azúcar por todos lados, y que los juegos son impresionantemente aterradores, así que se emociona, incluso se olvida de los inconvenientes que aquella pequeña escapada podría conllevar.

Se abrocha el cinturón con seguridad, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Horas después de arribar se retractaría de su pregunta.

Multitud hecha furia

—Kardia por favor, estamos armando un escándalo.

—¡No, no! ¡no, no, no, y no! ¡además este drama es tuyo no mío!

, silencio mortuorio.

—…bájate.

—Bájate tú cuatro ojos saltones.

—**Ahora mismo.**

—…

Dégel se calma, suspira, bajito, ya tienen suficiente con el ruido a su alrededor. —¿Por qué no puedes hacerme caso en esto? No quero que te pongas en peligro por…

— ¡POR QUÉ? ¿por querer divertirme de vez en cuando? ¿eres el único que puede?

Amigos riendo por lo bajo, otros con semblante serio. Si no paran, se comerán vivos.

—No puedes escaparte con Sasha así como así y pretender que no me daré cuenta. Eres tan inmaduro, ¿sabes lo que nos puede costar esto?

Las manos grandes del peliazul se posan sobre los oídos de la niñita—…ni siquiera te importa. Sólo quieres irte con tu mugroso amante...

— ¿De dónde sacaste semejante absurdo? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Oh diablos, eso **_no_ **es lo que quería decir.

Multitud enciende carbones. Kardia tiene esa mirada que te dice que morirás lenta y tortuosamente. El fuego se aviva y el juego sigue sin avanzar. Podría disculparse: la última carta, pero no la suelta ahora, sabe que no es el momento.

O, podría ser.

— ¿Al menos lo puedes hacer por mi cumpleaños? —no, esa tampoco.

_Indignación_, la más pura.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Tú ni siquiera te acordaste del mío! —se levanta, no olvida por supuesto a su niñita que jalonea su pantalón con insistencia y la levanta por sobre sus hombros.

Voces vitorean al fondo. Ella quería decirle con urgencia que le andaba pipí. Sobre sus hombros pesaba el horror de no haberla escuchado.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡A volar! ¡Sasha y yo tenemos cosas que hacer!

— ¿Planeabas quedarte más tiempo sin mí? –Divertido, Dégel alcanza a sujetar a la chiquilla, que, mojada, ofrece repetidas disculpas, la pobre siempre se está disculpando. No es su culpa, ellos tratan de arreglar eso.

— ¡El que fuese necesario! –_no tiene remedio; _Dégel suspira y se acomoda los lentes. Kardia le ofrece a Sasha su sudadera, y pese a la incomodidad de sus hombros, la acoge en sus brazos.

Le comprará una de esas paletas enormes bañadas en caramelo.

Se abren paso entre la multitud como nieve que se cierne sobre una fogata, las miradas sin embargo queman como brazas. En algún momento sus amigos abandonaron el juego y los siguen en silencio.

Terminan en los vestidores del parque, Kardia ayuda a la pequeña a cambiarse porque Dégel es lo suficientemente precavido para traerle dos cambios de ropa, nunca se le olvida lo mucho que le costó dejar de mojar la cama. Mira de reojo a su, ¿pareja? lidiando con las pequeñas mangas del suétersito de lana.

¿En qué diablos pensaba al arriesgar su salud de esa forma? ¿Kardia ha olvidado ya cuánto lo adora, cuánto lo procura? Aunque no lo culparía, ¿no es él quien lo ha traicionado?

Sus amigos esperaban afuera, son buenos amigos, les encarga a Sasha cuando tiene que solucionar las cosas con Kardia, quien le mira de soslayo. Pero ella es inteligente, los encargos, los cambios de horario, las miradas, pequeñas cosas que han dejado de hacer, seguramente ha notado los ligeros cambios.

_Desconfianza_.

No duda en sonreírles de vuelta

, ahora será diferente, su determinación crece, no perderá lo que más atesora por un terrible malentendido.

Y Kardia con su enojo, ¿ese tonto cabeza hueca en verdad cree que lo dejará ir? Ya lo ha subestimado demasiado.

Pensar por todo lo que han pasado últimamente, y en el juego también. ¿Quién diría que se ganarían el odio de un centenar de excursionistas por una riña matrimonial?

Los problemas cardiacos no son compatibles con las montañas rusas y los divorcios tampoco.

* * *

Hoy en: no sé qué hago les presento esto(?). Se me había ocurrido desde la última vez que fui a un parque de diversiones y el juego empezó a tambalearse mucho, luego cuando mi cinturón estaba flojo, y pensé: vaya qué adrenalina, la que debió tener Kardia al borde de la muerte JAJA(?????. Así que pensé en las posibilidades que tendría de subirse a dichoso juego y que Dégel termine arruinándolo todo, y se me ocurrió más o menos esto, lo pude haber alargado pero no tenía mucho sentido, so...it's something! Aún así, he estado pensando en algunas mini historias con Dégel y Kardia siendo padres de Sasha, don't know if I should.

También tenía tiempo sin actualizar o subir algo, así que actualicé Fancy Tales con un relato poco ortodoxo e inspirado en un score de _El perfume. _Los invito a darse una vuelta a quien esté leyendo.

¡Besitos y abrazos!


End file.
